


Grasp at the Sky

by ExcuseMeNo



Category: Jormungand - Fandom, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, No Beta, Oneshot?, Plot Rabbit Thing, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-23
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-31 19:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21151223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExcuseMeNo/pseuds/ExcuseMeNo
Summary: Midoriya Izuku, downcast after being rebuked by his idol, comes across a chance to help someone. As it turns out, sometimes life just throws funny little breaks at you.





	Grasp at the Sky

If depression had human form, it would be called Midoriya Izuku. At least, that was what it felt like to the young man as he trudged home, expression downcast at his feet. A moment that should have been amongst the greatest days of his life had turned into the worst.

_ ‘Even without a quirk, can I still be a hero?!’ _

_ ‘...it’s not wrong to dream. But you need to be realistic, kid.’ _

Of course, All Might was right in the end, Izuku thought with a small bitter smile. Villains were dangerous people. Even the Symbol of Peace had suffered that sort of wound from a villain. How could poor, useless Deku ever be a hero if something as simple as a _ slime _ villain rendered him so powerless?

_ “Police, and firefighters too! Those are noble professions you know, even if they’re thankless.” _

All Might’s admonition sprung back into his mind. He was right there, too. Izuku’s steps quickened a bit, his expression no longer so entirely gloomy. From the moment he could comprehend it, Izuku had been propelled by his dream. To be that shining symbol of hope, a Hero. Helping innocents, defeating villains, making the world a better place. He couldn’t just give up on that desire, after all. That just wasn’t who Izuku was, after all. Maybe he could try for the police academy, or firefighting. He’d still get to meet and help heroes, and maybe his notes wouldn’t all go to waste!

The sounds of an argument wafted from a nearby alley. Izuku looked up and around, mildly cursing himself. He’d wandered into one of the slightly seedier districts on his way back home without thinking, so caught up in his misery he’d failed to remember basic directions.

“...think you can just waltz in and dictate terms, huh?! Shitty woman!”

He stopped, about to pass by the alley the sudden curse had erupted from.

“There’s no need for rudeness. I’m simply saying that changing situations mean changing terms. Isn’t that basic business?”

The second voice was a woman’s, and it sounded oddly cultured and professional for the environment it was coming from. Izuku dared to peek an eye into the murkiness of the alley. The woman was on one side, tall and slim and obviously foreign. White hair that reached down to mid back, dressed in what looked like the office lady clothes his mother sometimes wore based on the job she was working that month. Next to her was an older man smoking a cigarette, a slight smirk on his face despite the situation. Across from them was a scowling, scrawny man in a tank top and jeans, in front of a few other similarly attired men. Izuku startled at the sight of what was on their backs, a series of koi tattoos. 

_ ‘Yakuza! I-is this some sort of criminal meeting?! Is she being shook down?’ _

“We ain’t got that kinda cash!”

“Then I suppose you’re not getting what you ordered.”

The man in front, apparently in charge, suddenly shifted his tone. He sounded smug now.

“You know, there’s something I love about dealing with gaijin.”

The woman cocked an eyebrow. Up above and behind her, Izuku could see from his vantage point several forms creeping along the rooftop. 

“I’m eagerly awaiting what it is.”

Izuku’s eyes widened as he realized what was going to happen. His mind raced as he reviewed his options. These were criminals, he should call the police. But there was no way they’d get here in time, and that woman was probably going to die, or be kidnapped by the yakuza. What should he do? What should he do? Quirkless, useless _ Deku _, sitting there while some woman was in danger.

“You’re always so damn smug even when you’re in someone’s turf!” The yakuza man yelled, the figures on the rooftop beginning to rise and prepare their quirks. Izuku could see dripping maws, wicked looking blades, and worse. Deep within him, something snapped. Midoriya Izuku was not the sort of person who could witness someone in danger and not help. His legs were moving before he even realized, pounding into the alley way with singular intent and all he could do was yell to try and help.

“Behind you! The roof!”

The yakuza in the alley turned, confusion at the sudden noise.

“You fucking brat! Where did you come fro-”

Whatever the man was going to say was cut off as Izuku dive tackled him to the ground. Izuku saw a glint of metal as he tried to use his insane element of surprise as best he could. The world was rolling around him as he struggled with the man, deafning booms erupting all around. Was that someone’s quirk? He didn’t have time to analyze, because the man he’d tackled had a knife and it was coming down right at his face. There was no time. There was nothing he could do. All he could hope was that the woman and her older man had managed to get away.

_ ‘Did I just help a criminal? Does it really matter? She was going to die. Did I save her? I hope so. I’m sorry, mom. Kacchan. I guess this was what I was good for in the end.’ _

There was one last booming noise, and the knife fell, clattering on the asphalt underneath him. The yakuza was frozen for a moment, then slumped off him. Izuku blinked.

Someone was speaking. A woman. It sounded like the woman he had tried to save, but Izuku couldn’t understand a word she was saying. He tried his best to sit up, the larger heavier form of the yakuza on top of him offering no resistance as he scooted out from underneath. He wasn't moving. Was he unconscious? Izuku briefly wondered if it was the woman’s quirk before he heard footsteps behind him and turned around.

The woman was standing there, not a single hair out of place, offering him a hand up. The older man was still behind her, waving at something in the distance. Izuku hesitated a moment and took the hand, standing on shaking legs.

“Are you okay, miss? They didn’t hurt you? Where are the ones on the roof??”

  
  
The woman blinked and let out a musical laugh.

“Aren’t you a motormouth! I’m fine, I’m fine. They’re not a problem. How are _ you _, boya? That was pretty brave.” 

“Pretty stupid, too.” The older man spoke up, obviously amused. Izuku could hear the silent chuckle in the statement.

“Lehm! I think it was sweet. The world needs more heroes like that, eh?”

Her words made Izuku’s heart clench. Hero. Someone had called him a hero.

“I just...I couldn't stand by and not help.” His words sounded lame even to him.

“Feet moved before you could think, huh? Sounds like someone else I know.” The older man who the woman had called Lehm spoke again, but there was no condemnation in his words.

“Mm, mm! You’re right! Well, thank you, my hero.” The woman gave a quick bow, which Izuku waved away with a blush. As he looked around anywhere but her, he noticed the other yakuza were also lying unmoving. His mind caught up a bit to the situation. 

“Um...we should call the cops, right? So they can come arrest these guys.” Then he put his hands to his mouth, cursing his own idiocy. These people were probably criminals too.

“Ah? No, no need for that. They’re not gonna wake up for...a long time. Plenty of time for the cops to find them from the noise. Though, we _ should _ get moving pretty quickly.” Lehm responded.

“We should. I hate dealing with trash.” The woman turned back to Izuku and gave a wink. “Want to come along? This nee-san will buy you a dinner in thanks if you want~”

Izuku hesitated, torn between not wanting to be rude and not wanting to hang out with people he was increasingly sure were actual criminals, but eventually politeness won out.

“I...sure. T-thank you.”

The woman clapped her hands, obviously pleased, and wandered off to the entrance of the alley where a sleek black van was pulling up. Izuku stole a moment to gaze up at Lehm, the unspoken question at his lips

“You get used to it.”

Izuku just nodded as he walked alongside the taller man and, with a directed wave, got in the back of the car. The first thing he realized was that he wasn't alone in it. Two men were there, one darker skinned and jovial looking in the driver’s seat, the other the polite sort of bespectacled native japanese man that Izuku would have normally expected to see in an office cubicle in the back left seat. Lehm grunted a bit as he got in after Izuku, the woman getting into the passenger seat up front.

“Where’s Ugo?”

“Other car. Who’s this? Don’t tell me Jonah found a friend.”

Lehm grinned as he pointed at Izuku.

“A little hero. Tackled the yak spokesman when he tried for the ambush, gave us a warning too.”

The glasses-wearing man gave a kind smile and a small bow from his seated position.

“You have our thanks for assisting in matters that were not your own, mister…?”

  
  
“Ah, uh, Midoriya. Midoriya Izuku, sir.”

  
  
“Midoriya-san, then. Our ojou is very important to us. Ah, my manners. Akihiko Tojo-san, at your service. Our driver here is called Wiley”

Izuku gave a small bow in return, thankful at least that manners were carrying the day so far. The driver shot a grin and a wave back at him.

“Like I said to...uh, ojou-san…”

There was a brief burst of laughter from the woman as she turned to give a wide smile at Izuku, poking his cheek a few times.

“Koko! Ko-ko-san! I’m only Ojou to these brutes.”

“Ah...s-sorry, Koko-san, but uh, as I said to Koko-san, I couldn’t stand by when someone was in danger. Even if…” He squirmed a bit, unable to fully finish his indirect accusation.

“Even if we were bad people too? That’s why I’m treating you to dinner!” She turned back, humming to herself as she looked out the window. The japanese man, Tojo, gave a small laugh as he drew Izuku’s attention again.

“We’re not really bad people in the way you think. We’re not villains at least, please rest assured.”

Izuku wasn't sure how to respond, so he simply nodded. Tojo seemed to catch on and gave another reassuring smile.

“Once you’ve had this dinner, we’ll be happy to drop you off wherever you need to go. Ah, and please, use my phone if you need to contact anyone.”

Izuku cursed mentally. Of course, his mom was probably going crazy. He bowed a touch as he picked up the phone and dialed in his mother’s number. She answered after the first ring.

“Hello? Who is this?”

  
  
“Mom, it’s me. It’s izuku.”

“Izuku! Where are you?! It’s so late, and Mitsuki-san called and said Katsuki-kun had come home and that he didn’t know where you were…”

“I’m...I’m safe, mom. I uh, I helped some people and...”

There was a brief sigh from the other end of the phone, affectionate and exasperated at the same time

“...and they wanted to show their appreciation, so they’re taking me to dinner.”

“Put them on. I want to talk to them.” That was his mother’s Mom Voice, so Izuku quickly gave the phone to Tojo, who looked faintly amused at the byplay.

“Ah, hello? Yes. Akihiko Tojo-san. Midoriya-san...Yes... yes he is very safe. No....I assure you, he was of assistance to my employer and she wishes to repay him...Of course. I work for H&C logistics, Midoriya-san…I would rather see myself harmed. Of course. Of course. I, and my employer, extend our deepest gratitude. Yes, of course.”

He handed the phone back to Izuku.

“Mom?”

  
  
“Hello sweetie. Tojo-san has informed me that you’ll be back at a reasonable hour and that you’re going to a reputable place. But more importantly, do _ you _ feel safe and okay with this? Because I told him that he’d better well let you out if you didn’t.”

Izuku paused, thinking things over. Oddly enough, he did feel safe. Koko-san and her...employees were odd, but none of them were giving him the feeling the slime villain had, or the yakuza in the alley had.

“I do. These aren’t bad people, Mom.”

  
  
“Alright. I trust you, Izuku. Stay safe and have fun. I love you.”

  
  
“I love you too, Mom.”

The phone clicked, and Izuku looked up to see the other occupants of the car giving various smiles at him. He blushed, and handed the phone back to Tojo.

“That’s adorable. You have a good mother, Midoriya-kun.” Koko winked at him again.

“T-thank you. Uh, where are we going, exactly?”

  
  
Lehm spoke up again. “It’s this sushi place ojou loves. Bespin, right?”

  
  
“Bespin Cuisine, that’s correct.” Tojo responded.

“B-Bespin! Isn’t that that super expensive beachside place?! I-I can’t..you don’t have to…”

Koko laughed again, clapping her hands as she seemed almost to wiggle a bit in her seat

“He’s so adorable! Don’t worry, Izu-boya, it’s fine. It’s fine! I eat there every time I’m in japan. They know me.”

“They know her credit card…” Wiley muttered, just loud enough for Izuku to hear. Apparently Koko heard it too, because the next thing Izuku knew Wiley was holding his nose and groaning as he drove.

“They know me! I am a preferred customer! Pre-fer-red cu-sto-mer!”

“Yes, yes, ojou-san. You’re a preferred customer.” Lehm spoke placatingly, the atmosphere in the car relaxing in general, even for Izuku. People like this, who could joke and be at ease, surely couldn’t be bad people.

* * *

“You want to go to U.A and be a hero, huh?”

Koko spoke around a mouthful of sushi, the soft lapping sound of the waves hitting the shore close by. Bespin Cuisine was everything Izuku had imagined it would be inside. Sleek, modern, with a host of culinary-quirk possessing chefs up front and turning the act of making sushi into a spectacle for the customers. He’d even heard a few of Lunch Rush’s former sidekicks worked here. Currently, he was sat at a second floor table alongside Koko and the men he’d met earlier. Joining them was a tall eminently fit woman Koko had introduced as Valmet, another large dark-skinned man named Ugo, a blond man named Lutz, another man Izuku thought was maybe from Singapore named Mao, and finally a young boy who was introduced as Jonah. Despite the number, the booth seemed to fit everyone comfortably.

“Y-yes, Koko-san.” Izuku was eating slowly, savoring the taste of his dish. Something about Koko made him feel comfortable talking to her. Maybe that was her quirk? A sort of therapy style quirk? Tojo had mentioned over the phone they worked for H&C logistics, which sounded like a shipping company or something. Maybe Koko was a negotiator?

“That’s a pretty admirable goal. Who’s your favorite hero?”

  
  
Izuku didn’t even hesitate. “All Might, of course!”

She laughed, a few of the others smiling as well. “You know, that’s the same for Tojo.”

“Really?”

The man in question cleared his throat. “It’s not like it’s a rare answer. Doesn't Jonah love All Might too?”

“He does have that little action figure…” The blond man, Lutz, spoke up with a laugh

Jonah looked up as his name was mentioned, then over at Izuku as he processed the fact they shared a favorite hero.

“...secret.”

“Ah! My bad!”

“Um, if you don’t mind me asking, who are yours…?” Izuku said, hoping to keep the familiar, if cliche, topic going

  
  
Lutz waved a hand. “Fair’s fair. I’d say mine is...wait, are we only using the JP list or worldwide?”

Koko hummed. “Let’s go with the JP list, so Izu-boya here doesn't get lost.”

“Alright, then it’s Hawks.”

“Hawks, the Wing hero? Number three on the listing, he’s known for wanting to ‘take it easy’ but also that ‘a hero’s job is to put others at ease as well’.” Izuku piped up before catching himself, a hand over his mouth as he realized he’d once again started fanboying over heroes. There was a small pause, then the whole table began laughing, even the formerly taciturn Jonah cracking a smile. Izuku cringed as it began, expecting jeers now that he’d revealed himself as a hero otaku, but the laughter sounded genuine, not mocking.

“Well! I guess we found Izuku-kun’s hobby, eh? Sure, sure. I’ll indulge. Mine’s Death Arms.” Lehm said, giving Izuku a thumbs up as the chuckles died down.

“Ingenium.” Ugo spoke up, having finished his own plate fairly quickly.

  
“Ingenium is a brand, isn’t it? You can’t just name a shared name like that!” Lutz interjected.

“The current one, then. Who’s yours, Valmet?”

  
  
Valmet, who had spent the majority of the dinner shooting looks at Koko, paused. “Edgeshot.”

“Color me shocked. Well, mine is Endeavor.” That was Wiley. Izuku was getting better at keeping the names straight.

“Really? I hear he’s an as- a jerk.” Mao spoke up, catching himself mid sentence. He shot an apologetic look at Izuku and Jonah.

“Sure, but he’s good at his job.”

“The explosions probably help. This is Wiley after all.” Valmet spoke again.

“Eh? Wiley-san, is your quirk related to explosions?” Izuku dared to ask, unconscious nerves acting up as the possibility he was speaking to an adult kacchan rose in his mind. Wiley looked a bit surprised, then shook his head.

“Ah, no. Valmet-san is making a bad joke.”

“There’s a truth in the joke, still. Ah, and my answer is Gang Orca.” Mao said.

“Eh? That’s an odd one.” Wiley replied.

“He’s very calm and professional. I can appreciate that.”

  
  
“Fair enough.”

The group devolved into a bit of chatter, and Izuku couldn’t help a smile at the sight. His earlier fears were shrinking. Watching them was like watching a family, almost. Surely these people weren't villains, if they could have this sort of camaraderie. Koko noticed his silence after a moment and leaned over.

“You don’t have to be shy. Sometimes the best way to get a word in is to be bold!”

  
  
“Ah, no, it’s fine. I was just...everyone looks happy. I didn’t want to interrupt.”

She smiled at him. “It makes me happy to hear that.”

Lutz also seemed to notice that izuku hadn’t spoken and waved at him.

“So, Midoriya-kun, all this talk of heroes and quirks has me curious. If you don’t mind me asking, what’s yours?”

  
  
Izuku froze. He should have expected this eventually. He shrunk in a bit, and prepared for the responses.

“I...I don’t have one. I’m quirkless.”

There was a silence. Izuku’s heart sank, but he at least would look them in the eye, even as they looked at him with pity or mockery as others had. He opened his eyes and saw Lutz adopting a thinking pose.

“Huh. I guess that makes you even braver then.”

“Ah...huh?”

“You rushed to help me and you don’t even have a quirk? You really _ are _ a hero, Izu-boya!” Koko had leaned over again to poke his cheek, giggling. He briefly caught sight of Valmet looking envious and Jonah shooting him a sympathetic look.

“You...you don’t care?”

Koko tilted her head. “Why would I? No one else here does.”

Izuku’s heart skipped a beat. “What?”

“No one else at this table has a quirk either.”

  
  
“R-really?”

  
  
The assembled adults shook their head, as did Jonah.

“Nope.”

  
  
“Not me.”

“Quirkless here too.”

“But..but how…”

Lehm laughed. “We don’t need quirks to do our various jobs. Ojou doesn't care about stuff like that.”

Izuku looked over at Jonah, still not sure how he was involved with Koko and her employees. Maybe a relative?. “Even you…?”

The white haired boy shook his head. “...They tested. Didn’t matter.”

“Indeed, indeed! Why should I care about if you have a quirk or not?” Koko said, poking Izuku’s cheek again softly. “You rushed in to help a woman you didn’t know, who you had every reason to think was a criminal, without a quirk, all because you saw someone in danger. If that isn’t heroic I don’t know what is, you know.”

Izuku stared down at his lap. Unbidden, he could feel tears steaming up his vision. How was it a group of strangers could set his heart so at ease. A gentle hand on his shoulder made him look back up. Koko was giving him a sad, understanding smile.

“You want to go to U.A and be a hero? Do it. Laugh at anyone who says you can’t. And you know what?” She gave him a confident thumbs up “If you try and get rejected, come work for me!”

Lehm spat out a bit of his drink. “Oi oi, ojou, you can’t-”

“Sure I can! If he tries and fails, then obviously they’re idiots who can’t see talent. We’ll get him a job easy!”

“You mean like, with us, or with HCLI?”

“With us, of course! Have you seen inside that notebook he’s got? This kid’s a genius!”

  
  
Each word rocked Izuku’s world a little more. She believed in him? She wanted to offer him a _ job _ if his dream failed?

Lehm and Valmet gave each other a look that Izuku couldn’t decipher, but it was Jonah who spoke up. “Only if he wants it, right Koko?”

That drew her short a bit, but she nodded, face serious once again. “Only if he’d want to and he had his mother’s okay, of course. And of course, it would mean he hadn’t managed to get in to U.A, which from the sounds of it he’s pretty determined to do! But think about, okay Izu-boya?”

“I..thank you very much for this offer! But uh, I still want to get into U.A I still want to be a hero. But...I won’t forget the offer. I promise.”

She gave another wink and another thumbs up. “There you go! Alright, I think everyone’s done. Let’s get you home safe so your mother doesn't think I’m a liar.”

* * *

That evening, Izuku lay in his bed. Koko - no, Hekmatyar-san, he’d learned her family name during the ride home - had been true to her word. His mother had blubbered her thanks for their kindness, which Hekmatyar-san had waved off with what Izuku had realized was her usual cheerful enthusiasm. His eyes drifted to his cheap simple phone, now with a single extra contact in it. ‘Koko’ had insisted that he add her as such, and had added an additional little note. ‘Just in case!’

_ ‘I won’t give up on my dream. But knowing I have an option is pretty nice…’ _

Slowly, Izuku drifted off to sleep, the entire conversation with All Might utterly forgotten.

**Author's Note:**

> I won't apologize. Yes I know I'm supposed to be working on Bonfires. Let me have my writing exercises.


End file.
